


Beforetale

by zenri53



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dark Humor, Fluff, Lemon, Multi, No tenticle porn! maybe Idk yet, Sans (undertale)/ reader - Freeform, Smut, before Frisk, betrayal!!!, if reader was a monster they would be like grillby but water, monsters are human that are called magic weilders regular humans are still humans, reader is a magic weilder that controls water, starts happy gets darker later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenri53/pseuds/zenri53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where all monsters are human but have magic. They were trapped in the Underground for having magic not because of being monsters. The main character's name is Liara (Lee-Ar((like a pirate))-a) she is a magic wielder just like everyone else in the Underground. She controls water and has metal bracelets full of water on both wrists and ankles so she can fly. She is my OC I hope I'm using that right. I made her. I am sorry if you don't like OC's in stories, I understand, but it is for story purposes only. She is not a fallen human she has lived in the underground her whole life. She is neighbors with Sans and Papyrus. </p><p>IF SOMEONE ALREADY MADE THIS AU PROPS TO THEM I DON'T KNOW THESE THINGS I GIVE THEM ALL THE CREDITS. Everyone good? Am I safe from being yelled at or sued? Yes no maybe so? Meh, who cares. Also I am terrible at finding the right time to describe characters, so if some random description comes up at some random time I am sorry. The story will start out cute and fun but will get darker later.</p><p>Thats pretty much all you need to know up front so enjoy the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner with the bros

I'm in my house cleaning, when Papyrus suddenly bursts through my door full of excitement as per usual. I swipe my long thick brown hair out of my sea green eyes.

"LIARA, I HAVE COME TO INVITE YOU FOR DINNER! I, THE GRREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI!" I giggle at his adorableness and give him a hug saying,

"Okay Pap, I'll be right over. I just have to get dressed real quick." He nods excitedly and runs out my still open door. I shake my head giggling and close it with a tendril of water. Best part of living in Snowdin, always a bunch of water around. Sure I could live in Waterfall but being neighbors with Paps and Sans is so much more interesting.

My eyes glow as I use my water control magic to fetch me a shirt and pants. I take off my pajama shirt while another tendril slips off my bottoms. The other tendril comes back with my favorite sweater. It is mint green and slips off the shoulders so that both are exposed. I pull it on and slip on some jeans. I put on some tennis shoes and open my door.

Thanks to Alphys I have two thick hollow metal bracelets that are full of water on the inside, and two matching ankle bracelets. I activate the water inside them and float over the deep snow and go straight to the brothers door. 

I knock, floating patiently for someone to let me in. When the door slides open lazily, I know who has opened it before I see him. Sans, smirking as always says, "Hey neighbor. You know, I've really been looking up to you lately." I smirk at his pun and float down to their dry floor.

I give him a fist bump in greeting and smile. I then screech in suprise as I am lifted back up suddenly by Papyrus, into one of his famous bear hugs. "HELLO LIARA, HOW ARE YOU?! THANK YOU FOR COMING!" Giggling I respond,

"I could never turn you down Pap. Not with those big puppy eyes of yours." He sets me down gently and we all head into the dining room to eat. 

Papyrus,  right eye, usually brown, now glowing orange as he uses his telekinesis powers, brings all the plates, food, drinks, and silverware out at the same time and sets the table. It smells great. I am so glad I taught him to make spaghetti properly awhile ago. 

We all sat down and start talking about our day's while we ate. Papyrus like usual made adjustments to his puzzles, Sans said and air quoted himself, that he just "worked" all day at his post. We all laughed knowing he just slept and drank beer. 

He would never drink a lot while "on duty" but if he went to Grillby's he always got hammered and would try hitting on me. I would just laugh in his face and take the water out of his drink which would turn it to dust. The best part is sometimes he wouldn't notice and the powder would go in his mouth super concentrated. He would have to run into the bathroom pucking while his mouth is on fire.

After dinner, I wash the dishes seeing as I am fastest at it. Done in seconds, we all head into the living room and snuggle together on the couch. Sans picked out a movie and put it in, a few hours later we all are asleep cuddled together.

I awaken in the morning to find Papyrus gone, (probably out to go check his puzzles) a blanket around Sans and I (probably Papyrus), and Sans spooning me with his arm around my waist.

I feel my pale face turn red and bite my lower lip a little. I look up at his peaceful mocha colored face. His brown curly hair a mess. I try to get up but I feel his grip tighten in his sleep. I think to myself "Well if you can't beat'em, join'em." I snuggle in closer to him and sigh in contempt falling back asleep. I was super comfy with his warm soft jacket pressed to my back anyway, so what does it matter?

I wake up again to something poking my back. Turns out Sansy boy is having a case of morning wood. Too bad I didn't know that. All I know is he was spooning me and had a boner. Screaming, I scramble off of the couch waking him up in the process. He groans wiping his eyes, "Liara shhh, quit screaming whats wrong?" 

"You sick little pervert, look at your shorts!" He looks down confused. He sees the problem and his tired eyes pop open and his mocha cheeks turn red.

"Oh my god Liara! I am so sorry. Ahh..ah, I don't really know how to stop this, ahh." He puts a pillow over his crotch blushing like mad. "I swear this has nothing to do with you, it just happens sometimes." He looks at me with pleading eyes.

I sigh, "Okay, okay, I believe you. Sorry for freaking out, just got really suprised." He nods, still blushing and holding the pillow. "Here I'll just go home. See you later woody." He blushes even harder and I float out the door and back to my house.


	2. Splashing around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has both eyes and doesn't have an eye patch. It will be explained later.

I fly into my house and slam the door shut. Face cherry red, I fling off my shoes and the rest of my clothes and run into the bathroom to take a shower and relax.

When I was done I walk out of the shower feeling much better. I dry myself instantly by pulling off all the water from my skin and hair. Not even owning towels, I walk naked to my bedroom to find some fresh clothes for the day.

I pull on a fuzzy sweater with a tank top underneath and a bikini underneath that. I never know where I'm going when I leave my house, so I wear clothes for cold weather, warm weather, and I love to swim so I always have a bikini on.

I call Undyne and ask if she wants to hang out today. She boisterously excepts and I float my way to Waterfall. 

When I make it to the temperature change line (where Snowdin meets Waterfall), I shed my sweater and sweat pants, and put them in my back pack. My light blue tank top and jean short shorts exposed I then take off my shoes as well. I don't walk often so I only use them to keep my feet warm.

I pick up my pace and fly quickly the rest of the way to Undyne's house, blushing slightly as I pass Sans' empty sentry station. I fly through the caves and over the river that usually make people take the long way to Undyne's house.

I knock on her door and she slams it open. Grinning her toothy grin and her flaming red hair in a ponytail as usual grabs my arm and drags my floating body to the river of glowing water. It is then that I notice she is wearing her bikini.

She jumps in and makes a huge splash as I quickly strip the rest of the way to my pink bikini. I yell as she surfaces, "Ha! You call that a splash!" She rolls her eyes as I fly as high up as I could in the caves and let my body drop smiling like a mad women. I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them as I drop twenty feet into the water. 

When I surface water is everywhere on the previously dry ground. Undyne was also on the ground laughing. It seems the wave I made pulled her out with it.

She jumps back in and we start swimming around. I decide to pull a prank on her and go underwater. I form a pocket of air around my head so I could breath and swim closer to her. When I get close enough I then grab the strings of her bikini and pull. I hear her scream as the bikini came undone.

I try to swim away but before I can move I feel her grab my hair and pull me up. It didn't hurt too much. She gives me a dirty look and tells me to help tie it back on. Laughing I turn her around and tie the strings back together. 

I hear steps behind us and see Shyren nervously standing there. I wave to her and ask if she wants to join us. She nods shyly and slides in. She only ever wears a one piece bathing suit nothing eles, she practically lives in the water. 

She starts to hum while she glides around in the water. I hum along with her and we eventually break into a song. Our voices lilt angelicaly around the cavern. Some monsters are attracted and sit near us to listen, we don't mind and sing louder. Even more are attracted and start cheering.

We sing a few more songs and a whole crowd has formed. I've started dancing, walking on the water while Shyren is content singing while sitting on a rock feet in the water. We eventually end with a finale which included lots of water works on my part. The crowd cheers and claps wildly when it is finished. 

The crowd is mostly gone a few minutes later. Undyne got out of the water awhile ago to listen with the crowd. I could hear her cheers over everyone else's. I step off of the water and onto solid land feeling a bit wobbly. 

I step forward when I think I feel fine enough to walk but stumble. I start to fall over when Sans catches me. I look up at him with suprise, blushing a little. He looks down smirking.

"Hey, seems you didn't need anyone's help sweeping you off your feet. Seems to me you do just fine on your own." I crack a smile and he helps me stand so I'm not awkwardly in his arms.

"I didn't know you could sing like that, sounded great. If I wanted to, I could've sold tickets and made a fortune."

"You shoulda'" I laugh and punch his shoulder playfully.


	3. Joshua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joshua is the fourth human to have fallen.

I fly back home after saying bye to everyone. I float through my door and close it. I look down at my glowing body and sigh. "Looks like I have to take another shower." I strip yet again and walk into my bathroom turning on the shower.

After washing off all of the glowing algae I step out and dry myself. I walk out of the bathroom naked like usual. I turn into the living room and see Sans standing there. He looks up from my couch and blanches eyes wide. I scream and run back around the corner. "SANS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He replies, 

"WHY ARE YOU WALKING AROUND YOUR HOUSE NAKED?!"

"IT'S MY HOUSE I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! NOW WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He looks even more embarrassed,

"I wanted to make up for what happened this morning, but it seems I have made it worse." He looks sad and his eye glows blue as he teleports away.

I sigh and walk back around the corner and into my room to change into my pj's. Having done that I throw myself into bed and sleep.

I wake up to knocking on my door. Grumbling I get up and open it. Papyrus is there holding a child's hand that I surprisingly haven't seen before. I give him a questioning look as I invite them inside. The child seems nervous but relaxes after Paps smiles down at them. 

They walk through the door and I ask if they want anything to drink. Paps asks for chocolate milk and I offer hot chocolate to the child who nods excitedly. I send some tendrils to make the drinks.

I sit besides Papyrus and he starts to explain who the child is. "LIARA MY PUZZLES HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT A HUMAN!" I gasped, thats why I didn't recognize them.

"PAPS! Why did you bring them here?! You know as well as I what happens with humans." I start to panic. The child looks worried too. Papyrus calms them again. 

"LIARA THEY ARE VERY NICE AND I WANTED YOU TO MEET THEM. PLEASE TELL LIARA YOUR NAME HUMAN." The kid looks up nervously. 

"H-h-hi, Liara, m-my name is Joshua."  
I gasp, so he can speak. The tendrils come back with the drinks and Papyrus gulps it down happily while the child sips at the hot beverage. 

"Papyrus, does Sans know about the human?" He looks up from his drink.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO FOUND THEM IN THE WOODS. HE WAS GOING TO BRING THEM HERE BUT FOR SOME REASON SAID I SHOULD." I blush knowing that reason and look over to the child. They look back at me confusion distorting their face.

"Are you a magic weilder too?" Guess he didn't see my tendrils. 

"Yes, everyone down here is." I summon a glob of water and form it into a cat shape. I make the cat sit on his lap. They pet it and ask,

"Why am I not getting wet?" I respond, 

"Because I am very good at what I do." I look back at Papyrus, "What are you planning on doing with the human?" 

"PERHAPS WE SHALL KEEP HIM IN OUR HOUSE! IT WOULD BE FUN TO HAVE ANOTHER BROTHER!" The kid looks happy with that idea and I laugh. 

"Okay, just make sure Undyne doesn't find out he has no magic." Papyrus nods excitedly at the thought of a new friend and brother. 

I walk them out of the house a little later and close the door after saying goodbye. "Well that was surprising." I mumble to myself. I put on my clothes and head out. 

I decide to go back to Waterfall and find something to do. Flying a good speed I make it to the spot I want in a matter of minutes. I dive into the water with an air bubble and find my secret cave. I enter and walk up the water steps I form into a decent sized cave. 

Stepping onto the cool dry stone I walk over to the couch I hauled down here and fall into it. Pulling some of the algae rich water from the entrance of the cave, I put it in the suspended bowls on the ceiling I use for light.

I grab the book I have been reading and dive in. I think about what happened half an hour ago while reading, causing me to reread the same line over and over again. We were supposed to capture the humans and send them to Asgore. Not keep them and befriend them. I was worried for the brothers, what if they get caught. Even worse what if the kid isn't what they seem.


	4. Drunk misadventures

I fly back home a few hours later. I enter my house glowing again and set down my book bag. I walk into the living room to see Sans waiting for me. He is on the couch watching T.V. He turns to look at me as he sees me walk in and smirks eyes lighting up.

"Heeeeey Liara, hows it glowing?" He falls over laughing. I sigh,

"Sans how much did ya drink this time? " He looks up at me hurt.

"Not to mutsh." He slurs, which means he did in fact have a lot. Grumbling in annoyance I ask, 

"What are you doing here Sans?" He concentrated on that question thinking hard and remembrance floods his eyes.

"I wanted to apologis for poking you with my boner and seeing you naked." He says triumphantly, proud he remembered. 

"Altough, I wouldn't mind doing bof those tings again." He smirks evily. "Are ya gonna take anodder shower? Cause if ya are, do ya want me to join?" I stomp over and grab his ear. I've had enough. Pulling him off of the couch, I then let go and grab him with some water tendrils. I slam the door open and float over the snow as I drag him behind me bringing him back to his house.

I open the door and toss him in covered in snow. He sits up and looks confused. Pap rushes in asking whats wrong and I tell him to keep an eye on his brother when he's drunk. Or next time I'm gonna kill him. 

I storm out and slam their door shut. Flying back to my house I go straight for the shower and strip.

I'm angrily scrubbing away the algae. My face glowing bright with anger and something else. I shake my mind to clear it. "That damn boy needs to get his shit together. One day I'm gonna put him in his place." I growl slightly, rinsing off my body and turn my attention to my hair.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I deepen my voice, "Oh look I'm Sans, I'm such a hot guy, I can do whatever and you won't get mad. Blah blah blah." Water starts to steam around me from my anger and my eyes are glowing bright sea green. "I think I'm gonna punch him tomorrow, or maybe not even acknowledge he exists."

My body raw and red from my furious scrubbing, I turn off the shower. I don't even have to pull the water off; the water already reacted to my anger and has turned to steam. I pull back the curtain and step out. 

I change into my pj's and sat on my couch to watch a movie. I summon some water tendrils and play around with them. I watch them swirl and collide in the air. I make forms from them: a heart, some stars, a floating cat and dog playing. I relax so much from my anger, that I fall asleep. T.V. still on and a puddle on my floor from the tendrils I was still playing with when I fell asleep. 

I wake with a start to someone knocking on my door. I mumble, "Why can't people come over later."  
I roll off my couch and turn off my T.V. I open the door and Sans is there. He looks really nervous. I look over him pretending not to see him. "Huh, musta been my imagination." I shrug and close the door on a dumbfounded Sans. He then yells through the door, "REALLY LIARA, REALLY?!" I laugh when I hear him stomp away.

"Maybe you should stop being such a perv." I go and get dressed. Now sporting some comfy clothes over top my clothes for warm weather and that over top my bikini. I get some breakfast and head down to Undyne's.

She lets me in and I sit on her couch while she puts in some anime. She sits next to me and asks how I'm doing. I then tell her what has been going on with Sans. She looks about as pissed as I was last night. "THAT LITTLE PERVERT!"

"I know right! What the hell has gotten into him lately? Sure he has always flirted, but only when severely drunk." We both look at the screen angrily. Undyne says,

"I thought he seemed a bit different a couple days ago when you did that whole concert thing with Shyren." I give her the look that tells her to elaborate. "When you were dancing on the water he just kept staring at you with a weird look on his face and seemed to be breathing hard. He also was blushing for a good chunk of it."

I shake my head and we both look at the screen. At the same time we say, "That pervert."


	5. Game night

It has been a week and everything has calmed down. I'm not mad at Sans any more. Papyrus made us sit in a room together till I acknowledged he existed. I lasted a whole half hour till I had to pee, then I still waited an hour. The whole time he was apologizing like mad.

I'm over at their house playing Monopoly with them all. We have game night once a week, Sans and I let Papyrus win a lot. Although we sometimes let ourselves win narrowly so that it doesn't get obvious. 

The kid is also playing and are surprisingly good at it. They beat Papyrus a few times till he caught on to what we were doing. Our dirty looks made it quite obvious. 

It's around 7:30 pm when someone knocks on our door. I get up and open it to find Mr. Drake. "Hello, I was wondering if you have seen my son, Snow? He hasn't been home in two days and I am starting to get worried." He chuckles, "Sorry thats not funny. I have asked around everywhere in Snowdin and no one has seen him." 

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen him. Hold on." I turn around and yell for Sans and Papyrus. They come and ask what's going on, I fill them in and they shake their heads. Everyone knows everyone down here in the underground. 

Mr. Drake nods in understanding and turns to leave telling us thank you for our time. I close the door and I can tell by the look on Sans' face we both have the same dreadful feeling that Snow isn't going to be found. 

We walk back into the dinning room and go back to playing Monopoly with a somber feeling in the air. Papyrus of course doesn't notice and is still in his joyful state. "NYEH HEH HEH. I NOW HAVE THREE HOTELS! LAND AND YOU SHALL BE DONE FOR, AND I SHALL HAVE ALL THE MONEY!" I shake the dice and nod to Sans. He nods back and I toss the dice. His eye turns faintly blue as he makes the dice read so that I will land on Papies property and make him win the game.

I fake annoyance while I hand him the rest of my money. "NYEH HEH HEH, I WIN AGAIN! BUT WHAT ELSE IS TO BE EXPECTED FROM THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS." Sans, Josh, and I clap as he strikes a pose. Sans makes it so his cape flaps behind him as if wind were blowing into it.

We clean up the board and put it away. Having done that we go into the living room and Papyrus picks a cute movie as Sans pulls out the built in bed from the couch. I go to the closet to get some blankets for everyone.

I come back into the living room and Sans lays out the blankets with his magic and we all settle in. Josh cuddles into the crook of Papyrus's arm and rests his head on Paps chest. Sans gets on next on the other side of the matress which leaves the middle for me. 

I send a tendril to fetch us some popcorn and we all start munching as the movie goes on. I slide a bit closer to Sans and put his arm around me. He looks down confused and I look up. "Sans what do you think happened to Snow? I'm worried about him." 

"I-I don't know but I don't like it." I give him a nod in agreement and feel him stiffen as I rest my head on his chest. He cautiously wraps his arm over me and relaxes when I don't do anything. This is how we fall asleep.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and Sans. Turns out I'm side spooning him. He is laying on his back and I'm on my side, arm draped across his chest and my head on his shoulder. His arm is pressing me against him, and one of my legs are draped across both of his.

He feels my movement and looks at me his face is inches from mine, I see him blush. I don't know what came over me, probably sleep clouding my mind, but I close the gap and kiss him. His eyes widen for a second but then close. He gently brings his hand to the back of my head and brings me closer. 

We continue like this for a good thirty seconds till we hear Papyrus clear his throat awkwardly. We pull away quickly from each other, both of us blushing furiously. He then says more quiet than usual, "I am glad the two of you are getting along again, but the pancakes are ready for consumption." He fidgets nervously and then heads back into the kitchen. We look back at each other and then smile. He comes back in for another quick kiss and we head to the dining room.


	6. Clothes in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts hitting the fan

We are all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Sans and I were playing footsie under the table when someone started knocking frantically at our door. Sans and I give each other a knowing look and tell Papyrus and Josh to stay at the table. He teleports to the door and answers it while I run over as fast as I can.

As we feared, it is Mr. Drake. I feel tears start to prick my eyes when I see his face. "We found him. Some kids were playing in the forest when they saw something poking out of the snow. Turns out it was his clothes." He starts crying. "W-we don't even k-know if we can find his ashes through the snow." He breaks down even more and starts sobbing. Sans and I hug him and let him inside.

We put him on the end of the mattress couch. I send a tendril for tea and wrap a blanket around his shoulders. The tendril comes back and I hand it to him. He nods in appreciation. I then ask gently, "Does anyone know what happened?" He wispers,

"No one knows for sure but they found a dusty pointed stick a few feet away." I then ask curious, 

"Is Undyne the one on the case, or is someone else?" He nods,

"She felt that a case like this needed her attention. I'm so grateful. Whoever did this if it wasn't an accident needs to be found." Me and Sans nod in agreement. I have always been the people person, Sans isn't so good with people. Especially emotional ones.

Papyrus walks in and ask what's going on. Sans tells him that everything is fine and to go back in the kitchen. He sensed the mood of the room and saw Mr. Drake. For possibly the first time in his life, he got a serious look on his face. "Sans I am not a child anymore tell me what happened." Sans, never seeing his brother act so serious, told him. Papyrus was stunned for a minute and walked over to Mr. Drake. He then gets on one knee and hugs the man so sweetly that Mr. Drake starts to cry again. So do Sans and I from the touching scene and our own sadness. We then hug Mr. Drake along with Papyrus and form a pile of pain and grief.

A good while later Mr. Drake asks to get up and we all get off of each other. Sans offers to teleport him home and he excepted. A few minutes later Sans is back and we go back into the kitchen to finish our cold breakfast. 

Afterwards, Sans takes my hand and we wave to papyrus as he teleports us to Undyne's house. I knock on her door and she opens it sadness etched into her face. "Hey guys. I'm guessing you're here to hear about what happened to Snow huh?" We nod. She moves away from the door and she lets us in. She notices our still folded together hands and smirk a little. 

She sets us down and goes over everything she knows so far. "The kid was last seen alive in town when someone saw him walk into the forest like he usually does. Three days later some children found his remains. I put some tape around the site and got some people from my team to sift through all the snow to find anything they could. So far they found a glove and a sharp stick covered in dust. We are going on the assumption that the dust is his. We have also been able to retrieve most of his remains from the snow." I sigh in relief. They both nod their agreement. 

"So is their any lead on the perp?" I ask. She shakes her head. The glove was very common and the stick was just a normal stick. Alphys checked both for DNA and finger prints but there was none. The person was smart and didn't use magic to kill him, or else we could have used that to find them through the magicians mark." We nod in understanding. 

"Do you have a motive yet?" She shakes her head. 

"It seems like a random kill. Everyone loved Snow. He never got in fights. Everyone thought his jokes were annoying but no one ever killed anyone over bad jokes. If they did Sans would have been dusted long ago.

"Hey! My jokes aren't that bad. They are very punny." Undyne groans and I crack a smile at him. He kisses my cheek and I blush which causes Undyne to groan more.


	7. Pranking Sans

We all feel like crap thinking about the poor kid when Undyne suddenly jumps up and grabs our wrists. Knowing what she is about to do, I lift Sans with some tendrils and activate my bracelets just as she starts pulling. She drags us out of her house and takes us to the river. "No use moping around. We need to get in the right head space to figure this out so we are going to have fun."

We get to the river and she strips down to her bikini and instructs us to do the same. I comply knowing I have no choice and look over to see Sans blushing. I can tell he is having a lot of trouble not looking at me. I also noticed he isn't striping. Undyne asks, "what's wrong Sans, are ya shy or something?"

"N-no I just only have boxers on." I roll my eyes.

"Well teleport home and put on some swim trunks." He nods still blushing and is gone in a flash. Literally. Undyne jumps in and I dive in after her.

Sans is back a couple minutes later but just stands on land looking nervous. I roll my eyes and wrap a tendril around his ankle and drag him in. He kerplunks into the water and surfaces a few seconds later coughing. He gives ne a dirty look and is about to splash me when I force him back underwater, but this time with an air bubble.

I go under with an air bubble as well and swim down five feet to where I trapped him. He is struggling and cursing trying to get free. I laugh at him and swim closer joining our air bubbles. "Whats wrong lover boy. Feel weighed down by something." He gives me another dirty look.

"Let me go Liara."

"Nah, I like watching you struggle with no way of gaining control."

"Wow, didn't figure of you as the kinky type." I shrug and swim closer till I am inches from his face. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his. He is blushing furiously. "Wow and you called me a perv." I can see my glowing, eyes reflected in his. Although, everything looks sea green with all of this algae water around us. I can see in his eyes what dirty thoughts he is having right now and smirk evily. 

I wrap my legs around him and start gyrating my waist on his crotch. "S-stop that." He blushes even harder and bites his lower lip, fighting a loosing battle with his lower area. A few short seconds later and I feel him get harder and harder the more I move. I hold back evil laughter as he fights back a moan. 

I lean forward and kiss him passionately. I feel the fought moan on my mouth as he lets it win. Having felt it was the right time I then pull back and release my body from his. I hear him whimper from the loss of contact. "What I thought you wanted me to stop."

"I change my mind. Come on you can't just tease me like that." He whines.

"I can and am. Besides Undyne is probably freaking out." I release him from my invisible prison.

"But I can't go back up there with this." He indicates to his now fully erect member. I shrug,

"Sorry can't help you there." I then swim back to the surface hearing his cursing all the way until I breached the surface of the water.

"LIARA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? and where's Sans?" 

"Sorry I'm pulling a prank on him. Right now, he is still down there."

"When are you gonna let him back up?"

"He can get back up whenever he feels. The trick is I'm not trapping him down there, he trapped himself." I laugh mysteriously. She looks down confused. "Don't worry he should be back up in a few minutes." I then splash her and dive back down before she can react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima count the prank as non-con. Don't worry there will be more you little sinners.


	8. Sparring

Sans surfaced ten minutes later and stayed far away from me, but he surprisingly stayed in the water. It was a good call on his part really, I would have just dragged him back in anyway. 

So I'm just swimming around, minding my own business. When all of a sudden I feel a slack in my bikini top and then felt it get ripped away. I screech and cover myself and look at the perpetrators. I see my bikini top floating next to Sans while he is high fiving Undyne. Undyne looks over and shouts, "Thats what you get for un-tying my bikini top the other day and messing with Sans just now!" I shout back,

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but can I have it back now. I think Sans is gonna have another problem if I don't have anything covering these." He already was looking kinda giddy from me not having a bra on. Undyne smacks the back of his head, grabs the top, and throws it towards me. I catch it and tie it back on.

Now covered I turn around and dive. I swim till I'm about ten feet deep and wait. Thirty seconds pass 'I tick them down myself'. I suddenly shoot back up, out the water and into the air bringing with me hundreds of tendrils of the glowing water. I hear Sans and Undyne scream in surprise at my sudden and loud breaching but suddenly got quiet.

My body glowing from the algae is making me look like a creature from another world. I turn the hundreds of tendrils into wings on my back. I flapped them and flew around leaving shimmery drops behind me. They just look up to enjoy the show. I conjure a person from water who also had wings and gave them a sword. I conjure one for myself as well. Undyne suddenly yells in excitement knowing I'm about to show a fight.

Still hovering in the air, flapping the wings I made I bow to my opponent, they bow back and the battle begins. I shoot forward as the mock angel follows my lead. Our swords meet with a smack as if someone just did a belly flop. I do a spin around strike slashing downwards and the angel blocks, bringing the sword above his head and pushes me away causing me to back flip. I jump off of the ceiling and dive towards him. He tries to fly away in time but I cut off his foot.

Undyne hoots and cheers while Sans claps. I turn back around in time to see the angel charging towards me. I spin around the rest of the way swinging the sword around and move to the side. The angel tries to stop but the momentum keeps him going.

He flies past and my perfect timing makes it so my sword meets his neck as he makes his pass. He falls to the ground. His head floats away from his body and two splashes come from the water below. 

Undyne cheers wildly while Sans laughs and goes back to clapping. I float back to the ground and land dispelling my wings and swords. Undyne rushes over to me and hugs me. "That was so cool!" She pulls away. "Alright, my turn!" She jumps backwards away from me and summons her spear.

"Are ya sure? I mean I don't know if this would be a fair fight." I tease. She summons her white soul in front of her. "Oh, so we're fighting dangerously huh?" I summon my soul. Sans worried said,

"Ahhh, guys, I don't think thats a good idea." I look over to him.

"Don't worry Sans we always do this. The rules are whomever gets knocked to their knees or back first loses." He nods still looking worried. 

I summon a ice sword and activate my bracelets. Undyne hates it when I don't use my all my tricks. She feels like I'm holding back.

We take position and in typical anime fashion bow. We lift our weapons and charge. I watch her movements looking for how she is going to strike. She moves her weapon up, but it was a faint and swings it down low. I was expecting this and flip over her head and spin around so I am facing her back. She saw my move comming and has already spun and slid to a near halt as she pushes on the ground and blasts back towards me. 

We lock our weapons together in a fight for control. We both push with everything we got. I then without any sign roll to the side. She trips and falls right on her face.

Having won the battle I dispel my sword and reach down to help her up. She dispels her spear and excepts my hand. "That was a good move. I didn't even see it coming." I shrug and high five her. Sans walks up.

"Gee Undyne. Maybe Liara should be head of the guard." I shake my head. I could never handle all that responsibility. "Alright, if you shake so." I punch his shoulder smiling and we all burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the fight scenes. I hope they were okay.


	9. God couldn't even help me if my mother finds this some how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I couldn't help myself and wrote this. I knew when I started this book my creativity would eventually win, but I took that chance and what I feared had come true. I wrote a lemon. If my family finds this I will be sacrificed to Satan by my mother. If updates stop on this book that means I'm dead. SINcerely the sinful author.

Sans teleports us back to my house. I don't even bother with the lights the whole room was already illuminated by our algae covered bodies. I look down at our joined hands and back up to his face and smile sweetly. He pulls me against his body and kissed me hard on the mouth. Not reacting because I was so surprised, I just stand there like a fool. 

I feel him grin against my mouth and saw his eye turn blue. I suddenly can't move at all and this time, it's not from surprise. He froze me with his magic. "Oh Shhhhiit." I think to myself not being able to move my mouth. He pulls away from me and lifts my body into the air.

"So, think you can tease me like that and get away punishment free huh? I told you you can't not finish what you've already started." I feel my heart pound in my chest. "Now, I believe whenever you get covered in this algae you always shower afterwards, no? Also, I believe I asked to join with you last time when you so rudely turned me down. Well, now I'm turning in my rain check."

He tows my floating body into the bathroom the whole time chuckling. It was a deep evil noise, but  also dripping of seduction. I feel my body quiver. I imagine all the things that could possibly happen.

He slams open my bathroom door and turns on the shower to warm up with telekinesis. He pulls off his shirt and walks towards me. I take notice on how much slimmer and muscular he was without the huge jacket covering him up all the time.

When he reaches me, he ever so slowly took off my sweater. He had to lift my arms manually considering I was still trapped in his blue magic. Sweater now off he slides my tank top off after that. Bikini still on, he admires all of my exposed skin biting his lower lip.  He then wraps his hands on my waist and pulls me against him. He looks into my green eyes with a wicked grin as he presses his lips against mine kissing me deeply. He releases control of only my head so I can kiss him back.

I feel him lick my lips and I part them so he can enter my mouth. It feels like he has explored every crevice of my mouth when he suddenly pulls down my pants and bikini bottoms. I gasp at the suddeness of his movements. "S-Sans?" I question not really knowing what. He chuckles as he slowly rubs down there expiramentaly. I'm pretty sure this is his first time along with mine.

"Wow, it's pretty wet down here. Does that mean you like it?" I'm pretty sure he knows the answer is yes when I moan as he slides a finger over a very sensitive piece accidentally. "Oh, whats this? You like it when I touch this area?" He suddenly rubs it not very gently and gets a louder moan in response. He chuckles and reaches over with his free hand and unties my bikini top. He pulls it free and looks at my breasts although I don't really notice. I'm to absorbed with the magic he was doing to my lower area, he was surprisingly good at this for his first time.

He pulls away and I whimper. "Yeah, it's not a nice feeling when someone stops in the middle of the action huh?" I nod. The room is starting to get steamy from the shower. He pulls down his basketball shorts and swim trunks. His member pops out bouncing slightly fully awake. He rubs it a bit as he looks at me still trapped in his magic. I feel powerless and love it. This is so much more exciting not knowing what is going to happen. I see the wheels turning in his head as he plans my punishment. 

I suddenly am lifted higher into the air and set into the shower. The water is perfect. He gets in after me his eye is blazing blue fire as he caresses my body with it. I shiver in anticipation. 

He puts me under the shower head and washes me. He has a wash cloth in hand with some soap. His clothed hand gliding over my body:  around my neck, over and under my breasts, over my belly, down into my nether region, farther down my legs, to my feet, and finally up my spine. My body felt like it was on fire when he finished.

I was breathing hard and my eyes have started to glaze over. Sans reaches down and sticks a finger inside of me and then another. He loosens the control over my body so I can squirm around till I get comfortable. I nod and he starts to pump his fingers in and out. I fidget and moan as he does so but I can tell he is getting impatient.

He suddenly takes his fingers out and lifts me back into the air with my back against the shower wall. He wraps my legs around his waist as he positioned himself. I feel the warmth of his member against my womanhood. I feel nervous as he enters. He slides in slowly and carefully, sighing and moaning as he feels my warmth caress and hug his member. It barely hurt from how careful he was being. He let me adjust and I nod when I feel I am ready.

He slowly pulls out and pushes back in careful to stretch me out a bit before he got rough. A few seconds later of this and I tell him to go faster. He sighs, relieved and starts to thrust harder and much faster. I suck in breath as the pleasure suddenly hits me hard and comes out in moans and gasps. I hear him slamming into me and I feel myself get tighter around him. He feels it too and grunts. "Liara this is fucking amazing~" He groans out. I can only gasp in reply but I completely agree. The pressure in my stomach getting more and more unbearable from all the pleasure. I suddenly feel him slam into what I'm guessing is a G-spot, because when he hit it I almost lost control. I moan and yip as he slams into it again and again. 

He grabs one of my breasts with a hand he has taken away from my hip and starts to squeeze and massage it. I lean my head back eyes closed enjoying his touch along with his thrusts. I grab his head instinctively and wrap his hair around my fingers. I lean my head forward again and slam my lips against his. I try to keep the kiss going but the constant thrusting is moving my body around too much and I keep having to break it to moan or gasp.

I feel him start to swell and twitch as he starts to reaches his limit. I feel him start to go deeper and thrust harded. All I can do is hold his head close to my neck, hearing him panting and gasping right along with me. He finally moans my name loudly as he release. The sudden explosion felt amazing and tips me right over the edge as well. My back arches and my toes curl all the muscles in my body tightening in the pleasure. He thrusts a few more times helping me ride through my orgasm. I give a final moan in pleasure as I collapse onto his shoulder, "Wow" we both say at the same time breathlessly. 

He pulls out gently. He sets my steaming body on the floor of the shower seeing that I could no longer stand. He rinses off the rest of the algae and juices off of himself as he lets me rest for a second. While down on the ground I wash out the ejaculate in me so we hopefully don't have any problems down the line. I decide I'll go to the store later to get some pills to be safe.

He turns off the shower and helps me out. I dry us off and he carries me to my bedroom were I collapse. I hear him call his brother to let him know he is sleeping at my house tonight. We fall asleep wrapped in each others arms a few minutes later.


	10. Good morning

I wake up still naked in his arms. I lean forward and kiss his forehead. He opens his eyes and smiles at me pulling me closer to him. "Thats a nice way to wake up. Never thought I'd say those words, but they are true none the less." We both chuckle. I press my forehead against his and hug him tighter and ask, 

"How about we just lay here for awhile?" He replies, 

"Never agreed with you more." We fall back asleep a few moments later.

I wake later to the sizzling sound of bacon cooking. I sniff the air to be sure and sigh in contempt. One does not mistaken the smell of bacon. 

I roll out of bed and set my feet on the floor; I push to get up and stand. I fall to the floor with a small startled scream from my legs buckling. Sans is there instantly and asks what happened. I tell him and he chuckles in response. "Guess I did good last night, huh?" He then picks me up bridal style to carry me into my kitchen, but I then remind him I'm still naked. He looks down at me,

"Huh, I suppose you are. Here" He wraps his fluffy coat around me and continues his trek to my kitchen. He sets me down on a chair and I pull the coat on all the way and zip it up. I never realized the inside was lined with fluffy soft fur. I put up the hood and cuddle into it breathing in his scent.

He walks back over with two plates full of scrambled, smothered in cheese eggs, with a pile of bacon on the side. I may or may not have drooled a bit. "Sans, that looks amazing. Sense when could you cook?" He shrugs. I roll my eyes and shrug back. I dig into the breakfast barely letting him set it down first.

"Woah, hungry much? You do know the food is already dead and not going anywhere right?" I giggle through the mouthful of food. When I swallow I say,

"This is amazing~" He laughs and kisses my forehead. I dive back in with a moan. 

When we finish with breakfast, I summon tendrils and they set the dishes into the sink. "Hey Sans, as much as I love this jacket, can you please get me some of my clothes. He smirks and nods as he gets up from the table. I lean back into my chair smiling when there is a knock on the door. 

"Hey, open the door!" I sigh, I could tell by the voice it was Undyne. I walk over to the door and open it. "Hey, you ne-..." She notices what I'm wearing. "sooo... ah Sans is here?" I nod and blush in reply. She shakes her head and lifts her hand, I lift mine and smack it. "Anyway, this is good, now I don't have to find him." I ask,

"What's going on?" I feel Sans put his arm around my shoulder and he hands me my clothes. Undyne looks nervous for probably the first time in her life. 

"I'd have to show you. Liara you may wanna get dressed." I nod while a terrible feeling fills my gut. I turn and float quickly to my room. Using my tendrils to slip off the coat and then slip on everything else at once. Done in seconds, I float quickly back out and we all leave together heading towards the forest. When I notice the direction we are going, the feeling in my stomach worsens.

We come upon an area that has been cleared of snow by fire magic. The area is covered in wet clothing and soggy dust. Undyne looks over at me and I nod, lifting my hands I evaporate the melted snow from the clothes and dust. The now dry evidence is everywhere, with all the clothing I am guessing at least ten people were killed. "Not again." I hear Sans mumble. I reach over and grab his hand. I ask,

"Did you find the murder weapon? Do you think it is the same person?" Undyne shakes her head.

"We couldn't find the murder weapon. We do suspect it is the same person but we have no evidence to publicly claim it. However we do have a lot of evidence that shows the perp most likely lives in Snowdin." We nod, Sans asks,

"when did this happen?" Undyne replies,

"We think last night. Who ever did this is very smart and very dangerous. The public needs to be made aware and we may need to do house searches." We nod and I ask,

"Do you want us to help with the searches?" She nods,

"We'll need your help. My teams pretty small right now. What we are looking for is anything suspicion, possibly dusty." We nod again. "Okay then. Lets find this son-of-a-bitch."


	11. BETRAYAL!!!!!!

We walk back into town and split up. Undyne goes to search my house after she promised it was just protocol. I go to search Sans' house and he goes to search someone else's. 

I walk to their house and knock. Papyrus opens it quickly and greets me. "HELLO LIARA, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"

"Hey Paps, I'm helping Undyne with the case. I'm sorry for having to say this, but I have to search your guys's house." He smiles and replies,

"IT IS NO TROUBLE LIARA, PLEASE COME IN." I enter and wave to the kid. He smiles and waves back. I decide to start with Sans' room. I look through his pile of clothes, then I look under his bed. 

All the blood drains from my face and then comes rushing back up. Under his bed in the back covered with a coat, I find some lotion and a single sock. I take a deep breath and walk out of his room saying repeatedly, "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, all the nope" etc.

I walk into Papyrus's room still as red as a cherry. I quickly do a semi serious search and move on to the bathroom. I hear the door open and then close down stairs. I look around in the shower where I obviously find nothing, so I search around in the forbidden cabinets under the sink that no one can ever find anything in.

I find what was to be expected: some random old bottles, a couple dead flash lights, a glove that had some silver powder on it. Nothing too major. Wait a second. I turn back to the glove and squint at it. This couldn't be, could it? I take out the glove and call Undyne. She answers on the first ring. "Hey, whats up?"

"Hey Undyne, ahh, what did the glove you guys found with Snow look like?" She talks slowly and very seriously. 

"It was purple, made of yarn, and had little white hearts all over it." The discrption was spot on. 

"U-undyne get to the brothers house right now." I run down stairs. I find Papyrus in the kitchen making spaghetti as usual.

"HELLO LIARA!" He greets cheerfully but then his smile falls as he sees the fear in my eyes. "Liara, what is wrong?"

"Where is the kid Paps?" He points to the door that leads outside. Smacking my face I run outside. I open the door and see the remains of foot prints that were already mostly lost in the snow.

"Damnit! I knew we should have just turned that kid in." Undyne comes running up.

"Whats wrong, what happened?" I hold up the dusty glove.

"I know who the murderer is." She looks at me confused at first and then worried. 

"You don't think it's Papyrus do you?" I look at her and roll my eyes. 

"No, it is not Papyrus or Sans. It was that little bastered they took in." She looks confused again.

"Who?" I then tell her about the human and how long he has been here. She looks very angry when I finish. 

"So, there was a human here and you didn't tell me." I dip my head in shame and guilt. "And now, thanks to your decision to keep the human a secret, people are dead!" She is shouting now and a few tears slip down my face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was like this. He was so sweet and nice. Also Papyrus begged me not to. You know I can't resist him." Undyne closes her eyes and sighs as she grabs the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, you text Sans to get over here as I try to find the demons tracks." She runs off and I pull out my phone to tell him what happened. He is by my side instantly and walks into the house to check on his brother; who has been with the child the most. Not really knowing what else to do I follow. 

I walk through the door and see Papyrus's shirt reflect the blue from Sans' flaming eye, while he hugs his brother as if it was the last time he would ever see him. Not wanting to disrupt this touching moment, I wait in the doorway. When Sans pulls away, there are wet marks on Papyrus's shirt. 

I walk up to them and hug them both comforting my friends. Papyrus whimpers, "W-why would they do this. They were so nice." I feel Sans' grip tighten around us both protectivly. 

"That brat is not gonna like what happens if I find them."


	12. What do we do now?

Undyne came back a few hours later, unable to track the kid down. We are all sitting down on the brothers couch arguing over what we should do. Undyne thinks she alone will be able to search him down and end him. Sans says we should get the whole army to do a thorough search of every crevice in the Underground. Papyrus is just sitting there looking miserable. I think we should form a small group, not involve the whole army and search for the kid ourselves. 

Undyne says to Sans, "Sans, we can't just send the whole army after one kid!" I then say,

"Fine, then why can't we just go after it?" Undyne replies, 

"You guys aren't part of the guard and I can handle him myself." Sans and I both yell at the same time,

"You are not going by yourself!" Sans and I look over to each other and snicker. I finish still smirking, "We already went over how stupid your idea is. Sans we cannot just pull the whole gaurd away. So the best plan so far is to form a small group." They both mumble on how unsafe that is, and that they thought their ideas were better.

I look over to Papyrus and ask gently, "What plan do you think is better?" He looks up and I can see tear tracks on his cheeks. He points to me with defeat in his usually warm, happy eyes. I nod and the others sigh in annoyance, but I know they won't argue with Papyrus. 

"Okay, we should recruit a few more people into our group and then head out to look for that bastard." Sans and Undyne nod and we all stand at the same time, except Papyrus, who just stayed sitting. "The poor cinnamon roll. That kid is gonna drown in his own blood when I'm done with him." My fists tighten as I turn around and walk out the door with Undyne and Sans.

"Lets go to Alphys' and ask if she has anything that can help us." Undyne suggests. I groan, I love Alphys and what she says makes sense, but I hate Hotland with all of my being. It's nothing but a dry, hot, and desolate wasteland. No water what-so-ever there; except a little water cooler. I am practically powerless there.

"I hate Hotland too, but we have to check." Undyne says. Sans chuckles and bumps into her.

"You just wanna check on Alphys. Why don't you just admit it?" Undyne blushes and growls. She grabs Sans' hood and the back of his shorts, then picks him up, swings him back then forward and lets him fly.

"UNDYNE!!" I exclaim. She huffs in response. I hear Sans' yells fade as he flys a good two-hundred yards away. He pops back next to us a few seconds later grinning. 

"Thanks for the air-time, but I'm not really feelin 'up' for it right now." I snicker and Undyne smacks the back of his head.

As we make it to the temprature change zone, we each shed our warm clothing into our backpacks. As we make it to the next room over we all stop and intake a sharp breath in unison. There was dust everywhere. 

Not a single inch wasn't dust covered. I see the glow around us as Sans' left eye, and Undyne and mines two eyes light up in anger. Some of the grass and echo flowers start to wilt, as my anger starts to make the water around me 'including in the plants' evaporate. The other two back out of my range so I don't accidentally hurt them.

I shake my head and force myself to calm down a little. "Just you wait you little bastard, we'll get'cha." I hear Sans mumble under his breath.

Heads lowered in anger but eyes straight forward, we continue forth to Hotland. I look behind us for a second and see our foot prints in the fine powder on the ground. My eyes brighten for a second and I turn my gaze forward again. That brat is gonna pay.


End file.
